


Milk and Malmsey Wine II

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie was the King's mistress and she had a way to bond the King to herself. She would be his Queen sooner or later.





	Milk and Malmsey Wine II

In a cold night, Lizzie rode into the battlefield and dismounted before a tent. Her King was inside. She had to see him because her heart was burning for him. Lust was a sinful disease and worse than any curse. But she did want him, even just this once.

He was surprised to see her but was not dismayed. His dark eyes flickered and Lizzie knew he wanted her too.

"I love you," she confessed. "I don't want to lose you."

"And you will not," he said.

She came close to him and whispered, "I don't care to be Queen. I only want to be yours."

Slowly, the two embraced and kissed. Lizzie blushed heavily when he removed her cloak and unlaced her dress. She was nineteen and already a woman yet a virgin. She had been untouched and tonight she would be bedded by the King.

Her heart raced when he kissed her shoulders and she raised her arms to let him remove her last piece of garment. He laid her down and held her arms to the side. Lizzie's face was deep red seeing his tight muscles and hairless chest. He leaned down to kiss her young, full breasts and her hardened tips. His lips burned against her milky skin.

"Aye!" She cried out painfully when he broke her hymn.

He did not stop, only penetrated harder. He pinned her arms down like iron cuffs and there was no escape for her but to suffer from his brutality. He lifted up her leg to thrust in deeper. Lizzie panted and trembled. Her body was covered in sweat and she was under his mercy until he filled her womb with his seeds. The King pulled out of her and dropped her on the side. The sex was intense but it was the best one he had.

Lizzie could feel the stain on the sheet. He had taken her virginity and she was his. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, but he looked away. She was about to say something but suddenly felt different. She pushed the cover down and placed her hand on her breast. She squeezed it gently and found milk spilling out.

"My love," she gasped.

The King looked at her and was in disbelief. How could Lizzie have milk in her breast? He just took her virginity. The blood stain was still on the sheet.

He got out of the bed and retrieved a goblet. Lizzie took the goblet and squeezed her milk into it. After it was half way full, the King stopped her and gestured her to have a sip.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Sweet," she said. "Like wine." She placed the goblet aside and pulled her hair behind her. "Come here, love."

She wrapped her arms around him and massaged his back as he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled.

"Win this battle, love," she whispered. "I’ve heard the wet nurses said that if the tits are being sucked by the ones you love, there will be milk. I love you even if you are a pauper. You have to come back to me."

* * *

Lizzie stood before a river, waiting for her King. Then she had a seeing. She smiled. Her King had won.

She was still there when he came to see her. The two embraced. When he tried to undress her, Lizzie was shocked.

"No, not here!" She resisted but the King pulled down her sleeve and neckline to expose her breast. He suckled but her breast was empty. Angered, he dragged her forcefully into the shed nearby and began to tear her clothing.

"You stopped loving me!" He accused.

"No, love! It's not true and I love you still!" She cried as she tried to get away from him.

He pulled her back and torn her gown apart before throwing her onto the bed. He stripped off her shift and ripped off her stockings. Completely naked, Lizzie tried to fight back unsuccessfully as he forced her legs apart. He thrust into her like a beast.

"Calm, love," Lizzie found her voice after he released. She kissed his ear and whispered, "I never stopped loving you."

Her siren’s voice worked. He did calm down and realized what he had done. Lizzie pressed him against her breasts until he stopped shaking. She continued to hold him until she felt something in her breasts. She sat up and he took her nipple into his mouth. This time, the milk came.

“You are a bad, bad King,” Lizzie said as he suckled her breast. “The milk comes after love.”

* * *

Her milk sweetened the King's tongue. It was also the best medicine for his health. Every night after their intimacy, Lizzie would let him suckle her breasts like a mother nursing a child. Lizzie thought about her mother the Woodville Queen and the humiliation she endured with her father's mistresses. Lizzie wouldn't suffer from the same fate. Her King would always be hers.

Everyone in the court knew Lizzie as the King’s companion and lover. Sooner or later, she would be Queen of England, like her mother was. 

Lizzie discovered that she missed a course. She must be carrying the King’s child. She had to tell the King.

After their intimacy, as usual, the King suckled her breast.

“Maybe Malmsey wine can sweeten your tongue as well,” Lizzie said.

“Wine?”

“If my milk is needed to nourish our heir.”

He released her breast and removed a ring from his hand to place on hers. He rested his head on her stomach and kissed her belly. 

“What is it love?”

“My lady mother despises me,” he said. “She only cares for George.”

“Are you jealous?” Lizzie laughed. “You don’t like anyone else suckles my tits? My love, you can suckle my right tit, and I can nourish our son with my left. Or do you want the left tit?”

“No, both are mine,” he said. “Wet nurse will nourish our son.” He resumed suckling and pulled her nipple harder.

“Be gentle,” she cooed. “You are hurting your future queen.”


End file.
